To Love A Fish
by Mochashakee
Summary: Albus Severus Potter never wanted to be in Slytherin. He never wanted to be surrounded by selfish children who hated his family. He never wanted to fall in love with the obnoxious girl that made his time at Hogwarts worthwhile.
1. Prologue

Albus Severus Potter walked into the Great Hall with the air of a typical First Year: mystified, excited, and nervous. No amount of encouragement could have soothed him now. They were lined up in alphabetical order and marching toward the stage in silent panic. The older students would smile down on them or snicker at their misfortune. Albus had never been one for attention.

"Abbott, Garner," the tall Headmistress called out, holding a list in one hand and a ratty hat in the other.

A pudgy burnette sat on the stool and grimaced when the hat was placed on his head. Much to their surprise, a seam on the hat split into a mouth as it called out, "Hufflepuff!" Professor McGonagall raised the Sorting Hat and the child rushed to his table to avoid further embarassment. The process continued endlessly, with no one of interest until a peculiar girl was called.

"Lacewick, Kitty."

A girl with long ebony ringlets swayed to her destiny. Her slight frame spoke of elegance, her golden eyes of mischeif. One look and he knew she was trouble. Kitty seated herself on the polished stool and waited patiently for the hat to decide. She wasn't waiting long. The second it dropped on her curls, it cried out, "Slytherin!" Surprise, surprise. After her, the list went by rather quickly. He was horribly anxious.

"Potter, Albus."

It seemed like the whole lyceum was silent with anticipation as the hat was placed atop his head. Imagine his surprise when the hat's cynical voice invaded his mind. _"Another Potter? Tell me, boy, are you a magnet for tradegy as your father or an independant bookworm as your mother? Hehe, as if I don't already know. You've the cunning of a snake and the loyalty of a lion. The best of both worlds! But where to put you...Oh, I know."_

"Slytherin!" The serpant table cheered. They had a Potter. Though halfblood, he was wealthy and famous. And a freaking Potter! But Albus was dreading his education now. Funny how a single word was all it took to complete change his paradigm of this place. Grudgingly, he approached his new house and sat next to Kitty. She paid him no mind, chatting animatedly with her new followers. He didn't know the first thing about this vixen, but he felt like he knew her. Maybe she was famous or something.

The blonde on his right gave him a knowing look. "Don't bother with her," he advised "She's too good for wealthy men like us." It was a funny thing to hear from an eleven-year-old. Kitty must have thought so too because she began laughing, which caused the girls surrounding her too giggle too.

"I wouldn't call you a man, Scorpius," she said through her chuckles "More like a pig-headed baby." Her followers howled at her jab, though it wasn't all that clever. A bit of annoyance weaseled its way onto her slender face.

"You wound me," the boy replied, clutching a hand to his heart for dramatic effect. So they weren't as unfeeling as the young Potter originally thought, they still seemed a bit stuck up.

"Get used to it," she said with a snort and bit into an apple. Then her eyes moved to Albus, who quickly looked away from her. "What about you, Potter? Are you a man?"

He sensed an innuendo in this and chose his answer carefully. "I guess that depends on your definition." He began picking at the fruit on his plate. Even without his mother here to scold him, he intended to maintain a healthy diet.

"Well put," she returned, throwing her apple at a redhead across from her. "So what's your story? Crazy and determined like your father or generous and opinionated like your mother?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Are you ever going to give me a straight answer?"

"You tell me."

She laughed rather loudly. "You, Master Potter, are a riot!"

And so began the odd and entirely necessary friendship that would make their years at Hogwarts so magical.


	2. A Darling Mother

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing you recognize. (And probably a few things you don't.)**

**A/N:**** Thanks for the views. I honestly wasn't expecting much. Personally, I believe it is a privaledge to put my work out here for you to read, so I'm just going to add more as I have time. I'm not going to be petty and demand a certain amount of reviews as if YOU owe ME. On another note, I don't have any methods of spell checking. So if you find something, please please please tell me. Don't feel bad or petty, I APPRECIATE it.**

**traviswj:**** Thank you for the encouragement! It means a lot to know my work isn't a total waste.**

**Dobby'sPolkaDottedSocks:**** I hope you like the direction I'm taking this story. The title is going to be confusing for many, many chapters, but it'll tie in eventually. I promise! I'd like to make it known that your username is more entertaining than any username should ever be allowed to be. I'm jealous, really!**

"Albus!"

Even after three months of agonizing separation, Albus Potter could easily identify his longtime friend. That may have had something to do with the fact that she was flailing her arms and frantically dodging between the crowd at Platform 9 3/4. A man with rich mahogany hair was attempting to keep pace with the unruly child. He seemed a bit embarassed by her lack of decorum, as anyone would be. Albus, however, found her enthusiasm endearing.

She had certainly grown over the summer of 22. Her hips filled out, as did her breasts, and her waves were even lengthier. The witch had become even more beautiful than he remembered. It would take some getting used to. The mischevious glint in her eyes was still present however. Throwing caution to the wind, as she frequently did, she tackled her friend to the ground and shrieked, trapping him in her aggressive embrace. Albus had learned their second year that when she wanted to tackle you to the ground and hold you there until she was satisfied, she would do it. At all costs.

"I missed you too," he replied with a laugh, circling his arms around her lovely waist. This exact encounter happened every year they returned to Hogwarts. By now, the students and parents had come to expect it, even anticipate it.

"Dear God, Kitty," the redhead exclaimed, finally catching up. "Where are your manners? You could've killed him!"

He bent down to retrieve her, but she clung to her friend and screamed right in his ear. You'd think by now he would be immune to the headaches that accompanied such a loud friend. But alas, no! As usual, Albus didn't quite know what to say to her father. Every year, he came to the station with her and every year, Albus was uncomfortable with the timid man. It was always the same, except for today.

Her father sighed in exasperation and turned away, only to be approached and comforted by a young woman Albus wasn't familiar with. "Oh, Reginald! You really do need to contain that outrageous girl. She embarasses us every time we go somewhere."

She had a sleek blonde bob and cold green eyes. She was also quite tall and looked down on everyone here as if they were vermin. This woman had to be the stepmother Kitty spoke of so fondly. She looked like a Malfoy.

The darkhaired vixen jumped up and glared at the conceited woman. "It's not my fault you're jealous." Albus knew exactly where this was going. Similar arguments took place at the Burrow this past summer when they decided to invite the Malfoys. Scorpius stuck to his side like a leech and sneered at the rest of his family. His pompous behavior often angered the younger children, who were unable to let it slide.

"Kitty," her father warned, though his eyes expressed a variety of emotions. The young Potter had sympathy for the man. He wasn't the bravest or most organized, but his heart was in the right place. And those two frequently put him in a difficult position.

"Jealous," the blonde repeated, looking offended. "What could you possibly have that I don't?"

"Ladies, do we really-"

"How about-" Before she could continue, Albus covered her mouth and began to back away.

"Oh my," he began "Look at the time! We must get going or we'll miss the train."

Reginald smiled gratefully at him and led his wife away. Only then did the boy remove his hand. Kitty glared at him and grabbed her trunk, rushing to board the train without him. He was a bit hurt by her dismissal, but followed her nonetheless. Kitty, despite her efforts, didn't like to be left alone. It was one of the many things that set her apart from everyone. Most people go off on their own and hide their pain, Kitty just wants to be comforted. Albus was always there to comfort her. Why stop now?

He found his dear friend sitting in her own compartment and joined her without asking. He put away his things and sat across from her, staring at her clenched fists. Any moment, she would either lash out or start crying. The former occured.

"Why did you stop me," she screamed at him. "Someone needs to put her in her place, and it's not like my dad is ever going to!"

"I think you're being to hard on him," he confessed. And he did believe so. "He's in a very difficult position. The two girls he loves most can't stand each other and their both big parts of his life. You're both being selfish-"

"Selfish," she repeated, not believing her own ears. "How can you say that?" She looked positively stricken and he realized then that he could have worded his statement better.

"Because it's the truth," he reasoned "How could you feel if Tess and I were always fighting in front of you?" Tess was her only real female friend. She was a Gryffindor: bright, energetic, opinionated. They were close, but not as close as she was to Albus.

Kitty looked down at her feet with shame, understanding the direction her friend was going in. Now that the argument was out of her, the next stage commensed. Hot tears poured onto her porcelain cheeks as she looked up at him with her big golden eyes.

"I can't help but hate her," she whispered, sounding surprisingly sinister. "Everytime I return, it feels like less and less of my own home. Everytime I'm gone, he feels like less and less of a father." She rested her face in her hands and whimpered. No holding back for this one. When she was happy, she was euphoric. When she was sad, she was anguished.

Albus sat next to her and pulled her to his chest. "Sounds like a vicious cycle," he sympathized. There was a time when he thought she was simply being dramatic, but the letters they sent had erased any doubt.

She nodded and left to change into her school robes. Albus quickly did the same in their own compartment and awaited for her return. She certainly took her time. When at last she arrived, she brought Mirium, the trolley attendent, with her. They were giggling and teasing each other like old friends. Something about the exchange made a warmth spread in his heart.

"Anything off the trolley, dear," Mirium inquired as the compartment door slid open to reveal the odd pair.

He gave them a look before shaking his head. He promised his mum he'd cut down on sweets. Kitty sighed at him and sat on his left. The door slid closed and they were alone again. Being alone with her made him nervous. Being alone with any girl did, but particularly Kitty. Probably because he couldn't afford to mess things up with her should his hormones get the best of them. The last thing he needed was for his best friend to view him as an enemy. That reminded him of something she used to tell him often in their third year.

"Hey Kitty," he began, relieved to have something to say. "What was that phrase you always said? The one about friends and enemies?"

"The quickest way to destroy an enemy is to make a friend," she recited.

It gave him a peculiar unrest in his abdomin, as if it held some signifigance. But now he had nothing to say to her. Fortunately, he befriended a loud mouth. She always had plenty to say. He briefly wondered if she'd ever had to endure an awkward silence, but doubted it. They spent the rest of the journey talking about anything and everything. It was another thing about Kitty that he adored: there was always something new to learn about her. They never endured the same petty chatter. And when they did, she was trying to tell him something but she was too embarassed to be blunt-which was a rare case.

When at last the train slowed, they boarding a carriage, grinning at the First Years as they did so. Their transportation was already occupied by the Scamander twins. You never saw one without the other. Both were polite and looked like their mother. Lorcan was more charismatic, while Lysander was withdrawn and quick-tempered. The twins looked down at the pair as they entered and smiled; Lorcan's was a tad more enthusiastic.

"Hullo there," they chorused.

Five years and Albus was still creeped out by it. Lysander concentrated on his textbooks while Lorcan and Kitty began to chat animatedly about idle fancies, leaving the young Potter to his thoughts. But all he could think about was the adorable creature next to him.


	3. Duff O'Shea and Epic Foreshadowing

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything you recognize.**

**A/N:**** Sorry it's so short. I'd have made it longer, but I felt I needed to upload as soon as possible. Sorry it's so boring too. I know my direction, but the details are vague. Feel free to give me ideas.**

**traviswj:**** You'll get a mention for every chapter review! What kind of person would I be if I ignored the darling readers who were nice enough to present feedback? I absolutely love that you ask me questions! I try to see the story from every aspect, but fail miserably. So it's nice to have you pointing things out that need to be clarified. I hope this chapter puts things into perspective for you.**

Routine. It was a word Albus Potter had come to loathe. Order was necessary, even enjoyable. But routine was simply boring. Even with Kitty around, his sixth year at Hogwarts was turning out to be quite dull. What better way to shake things up than Hogsmeade? The quaint little village had proven to be practical and entertaining, but Al often found himself abstaining from such trips in favor of his studies. No wonder he was so uptight!

Every weekend, Kitty asked him to join her and her friends, already knowing his answer but asking anyway. (It was another thing about her he exalted: persistence. It was trait she did not often show, but certainly possessed. He often found such resolution on others quite irksome. How odd.) Today would be no exception. Of this, Al was sure.

The young Potter strode into the Great Hall and seated himself between Kitty and Scorpius, like always. And like always, the latter was the first to notice him.

"Thank Merlin you're here," the blonde exclaimed "I don't think I could've taken another moment of their insignificant chatter." The girls paid him no heed, preoccupied with their own entertainment: gossip. Gazing at her now, Kitty seemed to enjoy the attention she recieved, but Al knew better. She craved intellegent conversation, but she would find none from those tarts.

"You're safe now, Scorp," he teased, tearing his eyes from that wonderful creation. "I'm here. We can talk about manly man things as we men often do." It was at these words that Kitty shifted her attention to the facetious blades. What was it with her and their masculinity? Did she live to put them down. Well, not him, just Scorpius.

She flicked her ebony locks over her shoulder and opened her mouth to knock the Malfoy off of his pedastal, but changed tactics. "Yes," she agreed "You are indeed manly men. Especially Albus! I mean, he's smart and funny and handsome and observant and determined and handsome and strong and handsome and-"

"I'll go to Hogsmeade, Kitty," he interrupted, laughing. His train of thought was cut off by the all too familiar butterflies having a party in his abdomen.

His dear friend grabbed his arms and peered up at him with her big golden eyes. "Really," she asked hopefully. It was, quite honestly, one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen. How could he say no to her? He couldn't, that's how.

"Really really."

"Well," she exclaimed, detaching herself from his limb. "Now that that's settled: Scorpius you are nothing more than a spoiled child!" The girls behind her voiced their agreement. He looked rather offended, maybe because her remark had some truth in it.

"So I'm a spoiled child but this idiot is still funny and handsome and strong and handsome-"

"Yeah," she stated, biting into an apple and throwing at the familiar redhead-who caught it and devoured the rest. Strange crowd.

"I'm hurt," Scorp claimed, clutching his chest in pain. "Really. Here I was thinking you were interested in me!"

Kitty sputtered in shock, causing the roll that she had been attacking to uncomfortably lodge itself in her throat. Taking notice of her flailing arms and rather unattractive gagging, Albus moved to aid his friend, only to sieze upon noticing the intense glare a blonde was giving him. Said blonde pushed his hands away and patted the doll's back until she was able to breathe, never moving her eyes from him.

"Thanks Duff," Kitty said, before moving on.

Duff? As in Duff O'Shea? She had been the reason Kitty was so depressed all of their second year. The older girl had taken to vicious taunting and occasionally assault. When the authorities had failed to correct the problem, Albus stepped in. Perhaps the lass had not forgiven him for his violence. The conspicuous scar on her cheek agreed with this theory.

Upon the looks Scorp and Kitty were giving him, Albus was positive they had been talking to him. And he had no idea what to say. Lovely. He glanced at the latter to see her nodding slightly.

"Yes," he agreed "Of course. Absolutely."

"Well then," the blonde drawled "It's settled. I guess we better start looking into hotels and lingerie." He smirked at the utter confusion on his friend's face. Poor boy didn't know what he just got himself into. Surely, Kitty was simply being eccentric, but if she was serious...Albus would be unlikely to have complaints anyway!

The vixen's eyes lit up. She squeeled and clung to his arm again. "We have to start planning right away. Albus, do you prefer thongs or cheekies?" His face burned and he began to sputter. What the hell were they talking about? His reaction seemed to please his dear friend, as she had retreated to the floor, clutching her stomach with laughter. He scowled. Typical girl, laughing at his misfortune.

"You're eloping," Scorp so generously informed "And you would know that if you hadn't been oggling that blonde. Don't tell Kitty, she'd get jealous." With a smirk, he turned from the flustered blade to converse with his 'fan club.'

"Who's jealous," the vixen asked, now composed and collected. Merlin, she was quick.

"Oh, erm-" Smooth, Albus. Real smooth. "Scorpius. He's jealous of our newfound love," he exclaimed, not realizing the bit of truth in that statement. No, that would come later.


End file.
